Drummer Girl
by TwistedTelepath
Summary: Four points. Four points were all Kat needed in music class to graduate. And in order to get those points, she had to team up with Gabe and get an A. That was the price she had to pay, and man, did it kill her. But that price's extent goes way too far one night. Now, is she still in it for herself... or is she in it for someone else? Gabe/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! New story! Radio Rebel. Hmmm... it was a pretty cool movie. But the one thing that caught by eye was the living god Atticus Mitchell. So... after a long, long while of fangirling and sorting out, I decided to write a fic about his character Gabe... almost two years after the movie came out. (facepalm) I know, but I had no idea what to write about until I was watching TV one day and watched this movie, then re-watched RR a couple of times and then came up with this. Such a bloody idiot, I know. Well, I guess now's better than never!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Radio Rebel. Luckily Disney has too much money to sue.**

* * *

"This is your Radio Rebel, live from the Underground," I heard from the black earbuds in my ears as I laid on my bed, "you don't know who I am, but I know who you are—because I'm one of you."

This Radio Rebel chick is pretty cool, I guess. Everyone at school is freaking out about who she is and if she's in the senior class or whatever. I'm just gonna sit back and hear the magic in action. Why ruin the aloofness?

"Report cards came out today. I got a minus for participation. You can't give me a minus for being who I am. So, since grades are being handed out I think I should give all of us at Lincoln Bay High an F for labelling each other. Jocks, outcasts, dorks, queen bees and their fellow pops. And newborn pops. Guys, these aren't who we really are; there was a time when being different was a good thing. Now those differences just divide us, you deserve to embrace your awesomeness, embrace who you are. Reject the status quo." Rebel went on. "I dare you."

"Well, hon, it's not that easy," I breathed, picking at my nails. With my twin sister, Zoe DiSentis, as Stacey DeBane's second-in-command, and my awkward yet lovable group of friends, Tara, Audrey, Larry, and Barry, rejecting the status quo isn't super easy.

We all want to stick up for ourselves and be ourselves and let the crazy out, but let's face the dead, hard facts of reality:

It's a death trap.

The pops will always be in control, the nerds will be the nerds, the jocks will always be the jocks. It's just how Lincoln Bay works. It's the circle of life, and there's no going against it. Now, only if it was that easy to stand up for the poor, defenseless student body.

But hey. At least we get our own tables in the quad!

**. . . **** .**

The next morning, I was tapping my drumsticks on the side of my locker as I listened to Audrey and Tara talk about last night's RR podcast. And all I could think about was my sister. Ugh. Both of us are short, like dead-ass four-foot-eleven or something. We both have lightly tanned skin, but she has dark and wavy hair that strides down her back with pride. Mine is dark, too, but straight with endless split-ends and a blonde streak running through it, just by my doll face. Since she's with Stacey most of the time, their outfits are coordinated, so it's skirts, preppy tops, and heels with matching handbags. I wear basically anything, but I'll fall on my face in too-high heels.

"I wish I could be like her..." Tara sighed.

"Like who?" I asked, bringing my drumming to an end.

Audrey chuckled. "There she goes. Was Kitty-Kat daydreaming again?" she asked, giving me a look. I hated it when people called me Kitty-Kat. But it wasn't as annoying as Drummer Girl. Jesus, I know I play drums, you don't have to _remind_ me. "Was it about a boy?"

"No," I denied, rolling my eyes. "Don't even go there, A."

She rolled her eyes at me, too, and faced Tara again. "You should talk to your stepdad."

"What? Why?" Tara asked with her eyes widened.

"Umm... he runs Slam FM, the biggest Radio Station in Seattle. Maybe he could give you an internship. That would be a confidence booster, right?"

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, totally doubting the idea. "He's been married to my mom for two months, and he probably thinks I'm a total step-freak. I freak out when he asks what kind of cereal I want." I smirked, shrugging as I bumped my locker closed. Audrey closed hers too and we started walking. "I just wish I could talk to everyone the way I talk to you guys. I guess that's why you're my BFFs."

"_BFFTLEWE_." I corrected, half-mocking Audrey. Tara looked at me like I had sprouted wings. I turned to Audrey, shaking my head in disbelief. "She so doesn't get it..."

"Best Friends For Totally Like Ever Without Exception." Audrey explained.

"Catchy." Tara shrugged.

"You need a relaxation technique," Audrery told her, "When I'm rehearsing lines for drama, I imagine I'm breathing in the words." Once again, Tara questioned her mentally with a look. She looked at me, hoping I could translate.

"This is how I spend my weekends," I said, nudging her. I cleared my throat and did my best impression of her, "You need to _breathe_ your words..." I exhaled in a voice creepy enough that it could be mistaken for Voldemort's. Audrey nodded like she was pleased.

"Pretty good." she said to me.

"How can you even _breathe_ at a time like this?" Barry shouted as he and Larry came behind us.

"Problem, Barry?" I asked, grinning at his obsessive little crush on Radio Rebel. I remember he used to have a thing for me, but now that's obviously under wraps now that Rebel's in the picture. I feel sorry for her if he ever finds out who she is. She's gonna get random flowers and gift cards on her front porch, too.

"Last night, Radio Rebel revealed the biggest clue yet about her identity: She goes to _our_ school!" he went on as we drifted to the elevator.

"She mentioned it and then at 14:30 in Tuesday night's podcast." his "twin" Larry added for him as we fled in.

"You guys have way too much free time," Audrey remarked, "Obsessed much, Larry?"

"_Obsessed_? Please, I would hardly describe myself as obsessive!" We nodded as he took out a wipe and wiped the second floor button in a circle before pressing it with it. "What? It's flu season." he said as he saw us watching him. The doors shut and lifted us to the next floor. "It's so exciting. She's actually one of us!" The dudes started selecting random chicks passing by who they thought was Radio Rebel.

"No dude, Radio Rebel is like five-foot-six to me and has red hair. Like Tara's," Barry objected, gesturing to the redhead.

"No, she's nothing like Tara."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Tara asked, sounding affronted.

"Oh we love you... but you're nothing like Radio Rebel, who's definitely a blonde." Larry told her as he hinted to his brother. He had turned himself to him.

"And you know this how?" Barry questioned.

"Radio Rebel is my soulmate." he explained in a duh tone. "We're connected, like for example, I got a minus in participation."

"My God, you're so in-sync!" I gasped, jumping up in fake excitement. I rolled my eyes again and threw one of the neon blue drumsticks in my hand in the air. They lit up in the dark, which was awesome. They were a present for my seventeenth birthday. I know, I know. Drumsticks, really? Hey, it's _my_ birthday.

"How do we know that you're not Radio Rebel?" Barry asked me.

"Maybe I am... maybe I'm not..." I taunted, laughing. I poked his arm with the other stick. "Whatchu gonna do?" I turned my head over to Stacey, Zoe, and their little wannabe friend Kim. I snorted and rolled my eyes. My sister was the dictator of my life. She thought she knew more than me. She thought she was better than me. She thought she ran my life, because popularity just happened to have her in its clutches and not me.

Snapping out of my memories, I now realized that my group was behind me, now in contact with Stacey and Zoe, and that wasn't very good. Especially in the morning. Ugh. Stacey's petty whining in the morning. In the middle of the week? Oh joy. I sighed and backed out of place and toward them.

"Well," I said with a grin, "it's never too early for a fight."

"Stay _out_ of this, Kat." Zoe hissed, giving me the evil eye. She had this whole signature evil eye going on. It said back-the-hell-off-or-I-will-destroy-you. I flashed a follow-up glare at her.

"You don't own me." I faced Stacey. "Look, whatever's going on here can be solved with reason. We're all human here, not gods and titans on Olympus. We can work this out." Her cold blue eyes stared into me, like they were picking out bits and pieces of information from my brain and mind so that she could use them for torture in the future. And when she had my own sister to dish gossip on me, it was over.

"Oh puh-lease, Drummer Girl," she sneered. I think she was talking to Audrey now. "No words. You don't think we're different? Watch and learn." She turned her head. "Principal Moreno!" The short, blonde she-devil looked our way and marched over, making me growl with anger. This lady had a thing for putting down the other students and glorifying Stacey and her group.

"Stacey," she greeted with a smile, "is everything alright here?"

"Actually no," Stacey sighed. "Audrey was trying to get me to listen to some podcast in class. Of course I said no." This chick made Shakespeare's plays look dry and worn-out.

"What? No, I mean- I never–" Audrey stuttered.

"You know that there's an anti-distraction policy. Let me see your bag." Moreno commanded, stretching out her hand. Audrey willingly gave her her bag and she searched until she fished out her iPod nano. Then, Moreno was a bitch and did the same to poor Tara, which set me off. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Stacey."

"But they didn't even _do_ anything!" I protested, shaking my head. "If anything, Stacey's her own distraction. She can't get enough of herself in the mirror." I gave her a snarky smile when she looked offended.

"One more word, Miss DiSentis, and I'll have you suspended... _again_." she warned, pointing at me. She snatched my Beats from around my neck, with my iPod touch trailing behind it as she walked away. I swore under my breath.

"Serves you right." Zoe said, rolling her eyes.

"Get it now? Your little DJ hero doesn't know what she's talking about." Stacey added in, glaring at me and Audrey. Tara stuttered. "Oh! Does her royal shyness want to say something?" Tara started stuttering more. I felt for her. She wanted to stand up to these bitches, but couldn't, due to her immense shyness and quiet nature. "I thought not." Stacey turned to me. "If you ever try and pull a stunt like that again, I'll–"

"You'll what? _Ruin_ _my life?_" I asked in a mocking voice. I laughed, tossing my head back. "It's already a shitload. If you ever mess with my friends again, that pretty little headband's gonna be stuck up your ass, Queen Bee." I threatened.

She growled and marched away with her army of skanks. I could hear Zoe whisper, "_I can't believe I'm related to that freak._" I shrugged and turned to Tara.

"You okay?" I asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"At least you tried." Audrey complimented. "Bye, Kitty-Kat!" They went off to class. I pointed an imaginary gun to my head and pulled my thumb-trigger. Then I swirled around and started walking to Music.

I cut down a hall when the bell went off, then I started running. I made it to the classroom in time and swung open the door, stopping to catch my breath. Giggles went across the room as my teacher, Mr. Forbes, turned around to look at me, unsurprised. He shook his head and marked me down in his book. Students got up and left. I mentally slapped myself. Music class was thirty minutes and started at 7:30. I could've made it on time if I didn't stop for coffee at Dunkin' Donuts.

"Miss DiSentis, come have a seat." Mr. Forbes said, pointing his pencil at the empty chair in front of his desk. I sighed and did so. "I don't understand. In freshman and sophomore year, you were excellent. You actually put effort into your work. But in junior year, you started slipping. Now, you're at an average of 71. Can you explain that to me?"

"I have a lot of things going on at home..." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well, everyone has family drama, but that's no excuse for skipping five assignments." He flipped through his pages a couple of times and looked back up at me. "You've been slacking in other classes, too. By the looks of it, you won't be able to graduate." My jaw dropped and my heart stopped. My mom was gonna kill me. "But, I have a proposition for you. You need four more points to have a passing average, which will enable you to graduate. The final project of this semester is to write an original song with a partner, but unfortunately, everyone is already partnered up... except one."

I leaned forward. "Well? Who is it?"

He sighed. "Mr. LaViolet."

Screwed wasn't even where I was. This was the ultimate double-whammy. Either I repeat the twelfth grade or I work with the one person I couldn't stand. Decisions, decisions...

* * *

**What shall become of this you ask? You're just gonna have to wait until next Monday, dearies! Reviews, suggestions, expectations, comments, and such are welcome.**

_**Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the first chapter love, guys! Happy Monday! you know! now that most of us are out of school! it is a happy Monday. So, here's the second chapter. **

**Question: WHO WANTS TO COME SEE FROZEN WITH ME?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RR, or I would've made out with Gabe already.**

* * *

No. No, no, no, no, no. No. Why, world? Why him? Why on this day? Weeks before prom, and then graduation. Why? Why, why, why?

The problem is that if I paid attention in class, I could blow off this project, but I need every single credit I could get my hands on because I won't graduate. Then, I'll have to repeat the twelfth grade. Then, I'll have to see Moreno's slapdash face again. Then, I'll nineteen with the weird feeling of still being in high school. And all the torment and grief I gave the eleventh, tenth, and ninth graders will slap me in the face, so, it's either working with Gabe, or suffering social death to the fifth power.

**. . . .**

I was home, swiveling in a chair as I awaited to meet my death, Gabe coming over, as I was listening to Radio Rebel hopelessly again. I have an obsession. I must be obsessed. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, scooting toward my books on my desk and picking up a pencil. The devil walked straight in, shut the door, threw his bookbag on my floor, and plopped on my bed, laying down.

Who did this guy think he was? Me?

"Excuse me, but _who_ let you up to my promised land so early?" I asked, dropping my pencil.

"Your mom. She was going out anyway, so she said just meet you upstairs." Of course she'd leave me alone in hell. "So. What are we doing here? I have places I want to be. You're lucky I just wrapped up practice."

"Well_ excuse me_, Your Majesty, I never asked you to come to my room."

"And I never asked your house to be next to mine, so I guess we're even." He shrugged, looking through the stacks of CDs against the wall. "Coldplay, The Weeknd, Paramore, the Beatles..." He held up a pink CD. "Nicki Minaj?"

I got up and snatched it. "Don't touch my stuff." I glared at him, but it died down when I realized he was a giant compared to me.

"Well, you don't look like a 'Barb' to me." he chuckled, lightly punching my arm. I tried not to laugh. I would not laugh.

"Yeah well... whatever." I sat back in my chair and brought out a notepad, tapping a pencil against it. "Now, it's time for you to use that small brain of yours to help me brew up an idea. Let the storm clouds roll in." I said, turning to my desktop. Google was going to be my new best friend.

"So, _I'm_ doing all the work?" Gabe asked. I could see him behind me through the screen.

"Um, I said help, as in the two of us. Not just you. Not everything is about you, pretty boy." I rolled my eyes and rubbed my forehead, trying not to get a migraine from this dude.

"So you think I'm pretty?" he asked again, grinning like the idiot I knew he was. I raised my fist and hit him in the chest, only making him laugh and stagger back. "That's really flattering, Katrina." I gave him a dead look. "What, did I strike another nerve?"

"Three rules: Don't call me Katrina. Don't call me Drummer Girl. And _don't_ call me Kitty-Kat. Got it?" I smiled sickly and spun back around in my chair. I tried so damn hard to think of a topic, but gave up, groaning and spinning back around. "All right. I've got nothing. You're more of a distraction than a partner."

"We're writing an amateur song, it's not like it's gonna be the next must-have single."

**. . . .**

Gym. Gym was outside the next day. I hate having gym outside, because I'm an automatic mosquito magnet. I was rocking my navy-blue shorts though. A white tank top exposed very little of my chest by accident, my hair was up high in a loose bun, and my Nike's where on fire. I jogged faster and up to Audrey and Tara, who were taking their sweet time walking around the track.

"Look, at least you're talking to him," Audrey had said, talking about something I had no idea about, "for you, that's major progress."

"I barely got two words out." Tara complained.

"Look, why don't you guys come to my house tonight. I'll teach the extended hyena pose I invented, and we'll listen to Radio Rebel." She looked at him, waiting for my approval.

"Erm... about that." I stalled, looking away. "I... have an issue that I'll talk to you guys about later. But for now, keep going, keep going!"

"I can't either." Tara admitted, sighing.

"What do you mean? It's Radio Rebel's first show at Slam FM! Do you realize how epic is? I mean, she was popular before but now the whole world will be listening. Including us." Audrey explained quickly.

"..." Tara looked down. "I have plans."

"What plans?"

"Family plans."

"Whomp, whomp..." I sounded, fanning myself. "You know, you're not a pretty good liar, babes. Like when Audrey got that preferably horrible haircut at the mall and you said you liked it."

"It wasn't that horrible!" Audrey argued.

"Yeah it was."

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad." Tara agreed.

"It was a mullet adjacent." I said with a dead look in my eye. "Who does that sort of thing?"

"Tell us what you're hiding, or I'll start screaming in three seconds." Audrey told her. Oh shit. I backed away, knowing that her fricken' screams were loud enough to blow up your eardrums.

"What? No." Tara said.

"Three... Two... One..." Audrey let go a shrill scream, making me cup my hands over my ears and nearly tumble over. Tara slapped her mouth shut. "Well?" she asked her when she took it off.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, looking sincere, "I can't tell you guys."

"I thought we were your BFFTLEs." I said, putting on a puppy dog face.

"Without exception." Tara added, shaking her head.

"Then, why don't you trust us?" Audrey asked, sounding really hurt.

Tara looked like she was about to explain, but then she turned and walked away, shielding her face away from us. I crossed my arms and watched her hurry off. Audrey looked at me, frowning. She shook her head and brushed my shoulder.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, brightening her mood. I could tell it was fake, but hey, the day was still young. I blew air through my teeth and put my hands behind my back.

"See, there's this music project I have to work on," I started, "to boost my grade. And... you know I take my music seriously and I love it." She nodded. "But there's this one, tall, jerky, snide, devious little problem." I said the last part through my teeth angrily.

"... Is it Gabe?" she guessed with a knowing smile.

"Yes. That son of a bitch." I muttered, dropping down on the grass, crossing my legs and pouting. "Why me, above every person in the class? I know I got there late, but still! The fern in the back of the room could've needed a partner!"

Audrey giggled at my ignorance and crouched down next to me. "You guys have been 'mortal enemies' since middle school. We're almost graduating, Kat, when are you gonna get over it?"

"Never."

"I know." She stood up and smiled. "You like him."

My heart stopped beating, and I was pretty sure I fell trying to get up. My eyes bugged out of my head and my mouth hung wide open. "You say what now?" I demanded, stomping my foot on the prickly grass of the field.

"You like him!" she repeated, teasing me. "Kat likes Gabe, Kat likes Gabe!" she sang like an eight-year-old.

"Kat's gonna punch Audrey if she doesn't shut up!" I threatened, shaking her. "I don't like him! Not at all, not ever!"

"Sure... just wait until he asks you to go to prom."

**. . . .**

I'm a vegan. Just pointing that out, as I sat at lunch, mixing around my salad with a fork. Audrey still wasn't talking to Tara, hence the drama of her, sitting on my left, back-turned. Tara was on my right, trying to communicate with her by sending messages through me, which Aud basically ignored. I just gave up and put a fork-full of lettuce in French dressing in my mouth.

"You and me, Mr. Salad, are gonna get married." I said, crunching on it.

"Gavin, three o' clock." Tara whisper-warned.

Ah. Gavin Morgan. He's cute. He's nice. He's sweet. But he's Gabe's side-man. His best friend, which was why I had a reason to hate him... Who am I kidding, we're like brother and sister, I can't hate that guy! And lucky for me, he was heading towards "the G table" with Gabe behind him. He looked at me for a bit, winking a little. I stuck up my trusty middle finger and waved it at him.

"Your three o' clock or my three o' clock?" Barry asked, searching around.

"Or is it _my_ three o' clock?" I asked, trying to confuse him. He gasped and I laughed.

"We have the same three o' clock." Tara said, putting an end to our fun. Gavin started coming over to our table, making Tara's brown eyes pop open wide. Wait... did she have a thing for him? Aww! Cute! But... problem... I think... "Oh no, he's coming over here. What do I do?" Audrey hmph'ed in reply and turned her head back.

"For the record," she said, "this is why you do't ice your friends out! Talk to him!" She turned back.

Gavin got to the table, leaning his hands on it. "Hey, Tara. What's up?" She gave a sweet smile, but fumbled out some words. "So, do you wanna run lines this weekend?" She gave a shrug and nodded. "Or... we can mime lines, if you're not feeling particularly talky."

"She'd love to!" I answered for her. Tara whispered some stuff and ended up fleeing, Audrey running after her. I sighed and propped my arms on the table. "So, whatcha been up to, rockstar? Any new web hits?" I asked Gavin.

"Yeah, we're working on some stuff. But you know..." He shielded his face and pointed his thumb over at Gabe. "He can be a little..."

"Dick-ish?" I asked, slowly shrugging.

"Exactly."

"Did you hear about our music assignment?" I questioned in a high-pitched voice with a fake smile, making him laugh. "We have to spend time together and like... work together and write this song for class. How sick and twisted is that?"

"He's been talking about it."

"So wait," Larry said, looking confused, "Kat's working with Gabe, and she hasn't blown up yet?" He and his twin burst into laughter. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Gavin.

I asked, "What has he been saying?" For some reason, I was curious about what this little douchebag was saying behind my back.

"He says you're stubborn. And lazy. And uncooperative." Gavin sighed. "I know it's not true, but–" I silenced him with my hand. I got up and marched towards the G table, slamming my hands on it.

"Who the fuck said that you can talk smack about me behind my back, LaViolet?" I demanded, forcing him to look me in the eye. I stopped myself and looked up at the other two Gs, who never really talked much. "Hey George. Hey Garrett." They nodded. I went back to screaming. "So yeah... who the fuck said that you could talk smack behind my back? We've only been on this project for a day, and you really have the balls to do that? How bout I rip them right off?"

"Stay out of my pants." Gabe advised snidely, smirking.

I laughed mockingly and rolled my eyes. "You're gonna come over to my house today, and you're not gonna say any shit the next morning about me being lazy and stubborn, got it? I was the one who did most of the work yesterday, remember that!"

"Whatever's right with you, boss woman."

I huffed. "Later." I said to Gavin, walking off.

No Internet poser is gonna talk about me like that.

**. . . .**

That night, I was in the living room, tapping on the ruby-red drum set my dad got me. Well... more like bashing. Gabe really set me off, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna get away with it, I can tell you that much. Zoe walked in the room, covering her ears. She started to say something, but I couldn't hear a single thing that came out her mouth. I held the cymbals and looked up at her.

"What?" I asked, wishing she could just leave me alone if she was gonna dig at me again.

"Why is my ex-boyfriend waiting on our porch?"

Gabe and Zoe used to go out in freshman and sophomore year, but broke up in the middle of junior year because he wanted to start the Gs. Zoe got pissed off about it and said that being in a band was stupid, unless he was planning to become the next One Direction. He obviously thought One Direction was the most idiotic, girly thing on the planet since Justin Bieber, so they broke out in a fight. Then, le breakup happened, and she's been an uptight bitch ever since. And now I'm working with him. Talk about _nice._

"He's here to work on a project." I clarified, heading towards the door and opening it to see him there.

"Finally, some service." he exasperated, rolling his eyes. "I had the door slammed in my face. It's good to see you too, Zoey."

"Whatever. I'm going upstairs. Don't bother me." She pranced upstairs before I had time to give a fuck.

"Damn, she's colder than I remember." he scoffed, following me up to my room. I shut the door and sat at my computer. Oh God. Radio Rebel was about to come on Slam FM and I was about to miss it. I quickly tuned in my alarm clock to the station. "Oh come on! You listen to her, too?"

"She's the female God." I explained, smiling.

"This is Radio Rebel, live from Slam FM. Listen. I gotta confess," my radio said, "moving the show from my bedroom to Slam Studios was a _bit_ terrifying, but life's all about change, right? Maybe some people just wanna label you as one thing." I nodded my head in agreement and thought one thing. The fact that every idiot in school labelled me as Zoe's Weird Sister or Drummer Girl. "Like, that kid with the remote-control car. Maybe he's gonna grow up and invent the first all-green rocket ship. And that girl who gives everyone carnations on Valentine's Day, just so no one feels left out. Maybe she'll grow up to be president."

I almost fell out of my chair when I heard the last part.

"... And Kat DiSentis, the 'Drummer Girl,' who obviously... well... plays the drums and taps her sticks in class all the time. Maybe she'll grow up to be an amazing drummer in a hit band, touring all over the world." Gabe coughed, having no faith in it. I tossed my phone at him to make him shut up. My stomach was in a knot and I felt ecstatic! Radio Rebel just friggin' talked about me on the radio! Holy shit! "Guys, if we just drop the labels and cliques and be ourselves. We have no idea what we're capable of. Okay, if you're with me on this... wear red tomorrow. It'll be like saying, 'Despite our differences, we're in this together.' This next song is by Red Letter Day."

The song filled my room as I had a fangirl moment. I screamed and jumped up, flicking my hands and nearly crying. She's. My. Hero!

"Why are you spazzing out? She said _maybe_." Gabe teased, trying to put my mood down.

"She said my name. She knows me!" I was tempted to do a cartwheel. He snorted and gestured down to a beat-up notebook. "Oh... right, sorry. Back to the song."

* * *

_**Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Radio Rebel. :(**

* * *

Red leather jacket, red earrings, red nose piercing, and red sneaker wedges.

Yup. I was prepared. The next day at school, there was a sea of people dressed in something red. It was awesome. One, single chick convinced a whole student body to wear one color. Even Zoe had left the house wearing red, and she would probably get grief from Stacey. I met up with Audrey, who was definitely rocking red, too, and we walked up to Tara.

"Ahem," Audrey said, swiping her attention, "like my glasses?"

"But, you have freakishly good vision." Tara pointed out. She shrugged.

"Fashion shouldn't be functional." She showed how they didn't have any lenses. I nodded, impressed. I can be fashion-savvy at times when I'm not being a complete potty-mouth. "Do you know why I picked red rims? I assume you do, because of your red shirt." We scanned Tara up and down. Mhmm. Red shirt, blank face. _Guilty_!

"Can you believe Radio Rebel said my name on the air yesterday?" I awed, still dumbfounded by the fact. Audrey smiled shyly in response to me, but keep her mood low for Tara... It was like a World War in our very own friendship.

Larry and Barry came into view in the elevator, decked out in red with matching plan shirts, jackets, jeans, sneakers, laces, and hats. "Can you tell us apart?" they asked in unison.

"You guys are fraternal," I scoffed, "not identical. Sorry to burst your bubble." I made a pop noise and poked my finger above their heads. Audrey rushed into the elevator, moving herself away from Tara. I had to go to her side, or else she'd totally pull an Audrey and dramatize how I was picking sides... well... technically, I was pissed at Tara, too, but if she wanted to keep something to herself, it was fine by me... It's kind of like a Team Switzerland kind of thing.

We soon elevated to the next floor and walked out. My arm with looped with Audrey's as we filed out.

"We just ran a recording of Radio Rebel's show through a voice analysis app," Larry said excitedly. He's such a geek, it's cute. "We're closer than ever to uncovering her true identity."

"Picture it," Barry said, "'The Cole Twins Crack Radio Rebel's ID.'"

"If we do, then I'll be able to profess my undying love." Larry added hopelessly.

"We'll be famous. We could get a reward or at least our own reality TV show."

"Sure, I'd love to watch 'Two Geeks, One Dream.'" I told him, dying of laughter. "Seriously, though, you guys would be fun-ny."

"And she and I could be married on live TV..." Larry sighed again. They turned to Tara, eyeing her down. "Tara," he sang, "since your stepdad runs Slam FM, maybe you could help is out?"

She replied, "I'm no allowed to go to Slam FM while she's there, to keep the mystery... mysterious."

"The truth is," Audrey spoke up, "Tara doesn't have time to do friend-related things. C'mon, Kat." She started to drag me away with the amazing upper-body strength I had no idea she even had. Tara quickly followed, calling out Audrey's name in a hushed voice.

"What?" she snapped. Tara stuttered, then shut a classroom door, probably so no one could hear what she was about to say. Ooh, is she telling us her secret? She faced us, still stuttering. "Forget it, I'm leaving." With her still attached to me, I yanked her back. She shook her head and I gave her a knowing look. This might have been our only shot to get her to spill her secret.

"I'm about to tell you both something so top-secret, you have to promise not to repeat it to anyone." Tara finally said.

We looked at each other and nodded.

"I swear on my cat's grave." I responded, saluting her.

Tara stalled by murmuring something. Audrey got fed up and exclaimed, "Tara, remember! You have to breathe your words!" She murmured it again, only a smitch louder. "Breathe your words!" we said together, sounding desperate and demanding.

"I'm Radio Rebel." Tara stated.

"Umm... what?" I asked, tilting my head.

**. . . .**

"If you're like me, and believe music can change the world, one track at a time, you're gonna love this new track from my new favorite band." Tara said, speaking into a headset, coming through the speakers as Rebel's recognizable voice. I left Audrey with the headset. After school, Tara insisted she was Rebel, so she dragged us over to her house to prove it. We were in her bedroom now.

"What. The..." I felt like my words were twisted and tangled, jumbled up in my stomach and coiled in my throat, struggling to come out. I was having a heart attack. I was having a spasm. Tara Adams... Radio Rebel... does not... compute... "Holy... Wha... Huh?" My eyes were stuck in a bulging state and my mouth was frozen in the same form.

"I can't believe she's you... or you're her... I mean, you're the last person I'd expect to be Radio Rebel, Tara!" Audrey said, probably not as shocked as I was.

"It's been driving me crazy not telling you guys," Tara admitted. "and of course I've wanted to hang out, but I've been doing the show. Here's the thing. You can't tell anyone. Not even Larry and Barry, because Slam wants to keep it this big secret... and so do I."

We squealed and joined in for a hug.

"We're sorry we didn't believe you." Audrey said, speaking for both of us.

**. . . .**

Okay. Oh. My. God. Wow. What an evening. And it's about to get ten times more shocking. Wait for it... when I got home, on my porch... sitting in a wicker chair... was my mother. Gasp, I know! And guess who was sitting next to her, smiling and laughing and talking with her... Gabe. Wow. My heart attack saga just keeps getting bigger and bigger.

"Um... hey, Mom." I said, nervously, walking up the steps. "What are you doing home?"

She coughed for a minute and looked up. I hate to admit it, but I missed seeing her weird, light brown eyes. "I decided to stay home for the night. We haven't talked in a while... and when I got home, Gabriel was on the front porch, waiting for you, so, I sat down and we started to catch up." Her voice sounded awful. All raspy and croaked. But my mom was beautiful. She had dark hair like me and Zoe, a small, curvy body, and an innocent face. She looked all exotic with her olive skin and long hair.

Gabe said a simple, "Hey," with a head nod. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Mom, if you don't mind, we're gonna work on our project now." I excused, making him get up.

"Don't stay too long." I heard her say as I walked up the stairs, going into my room and sitting there, face-palming.

"She smells like cocaine." Gabe told me, sitting... next to me on the bed. I scooted away and nodded. "Does she smoke?" I nodded, a little embarrassed that a person who wasn't even close to my friend could see my mother like that. "Does she know you know?"

"Look, can we just work on the song?" I asked, grabbing my notepad and a pencil. He shrugged, leaning over my shoulder to see what we had down so far. Wait a minute, this wasn't our song, dammit! I tossed the notepad away. "Wrong thing, sorry."

He went to fetch it and read off of it, making me sink my head in embarrassment yet again:

"_It's be four years, already?_

_The other day was freshman year._

_I wanna call it, being steady_

_But it's just so much more._"

I snatched the pad from him, my cheeks burning red. He actually looked excited. He loosened my grip and took back the paper, continuing to read it:

"_I can't explain what you do_

_You're too complex to describe_

_Just hold me, don't break me, and gently-_" He smiled wider, looking at me.

"It's nothing." I lied, looking away. "It's just... gibberish! Really."

"It's girly, yes, but it's good. You should totally sing this in class. Screw _my_ grade." he went on, talking complete and utter crap.

"No! Screw it, no. We're working on our song, not this piece of shit I wrote late the other night, okay?" I stared up at him and he nodded solemnly. I went found our song in the notepad. It was a little hard to agree with him on a topic, but not impossible. We weren't doing a party song; we weren't doing a country song... When I realized what song we were writing, it felt so freaking weird...

_If I could have just one simple wish_

_It'd be to have you, closely like this_

_And if I could change the world in a snap_

_I'd be the one to bring you right back_

_I can't even deny_

_The feel is so right and_

_My hear can't beat anymore..._

_Cause oh! I cannot live anymore_

_Without you, my head's kind of sore_

_My arms have no one to love_

_My lips have no one's to touch_

_Cause you, you're just too much to bear_

_I just want you right there_

_By me, so brightly, so I can see_

_What I'm missing here~_

A love song. But... it was kinda good...

**. . . .**

All right. The next afternoon, (yeah, I know, I totally skipped the school day!), was kind of insane. Or insane is an understatement. So... first off, Gabe had invited me over to his house to watch his band play... Why? I dunno, just stay with me here. So, there I am, listening to Miss Radio Rebel, aka my best friend Tara, swaying my head with my earbuds in my ears, while Garrett's fixing up his drums and George is plugging in an amp when something unusual and amazing happens...

"You guys at Lincoln Bay High killed it yesterday with the red," Tara said, "I noticed one of you wearing these red specs that were the epitome of cool. But can we talk about what's not cool for a second? I mean the school keeps confiscating our stuff, I mean I've lost two sets of headphones and an MP3 player just this term alone. One girl nearly lost her neck getting her brand-new Beats taken away _with_ her iPod touch! Although I did notice some of us seem to be exact from this little stuff snatching epidemic. Funny how that works, huh? Guys it's not just out playlists and players we're being deprived of 'ya know? Music is the soundtrack to our lives! It's where we've been and where we're going and everywhere in between, our music is who we are. Are we gonna let someone just snatch that away from us? Or are we gonna change the game?"

"Hell yeah we will!" I screamed, drawing the boys' attention. I flicked them away and went back to listening to Tara.

"Here's a new song about trying things you never thought you could. Look, I've been trying to do a bunch of new things lately, and this song severely inspires me. So, check it out. Vibe it. Really, really dig on it... and then, remember that feeling. Tomorrow, at 8 a.m., stop what you're doing, get up, and dance! Just express yourself! Let yourself out. This is Turn It All Around by The G's."

I dropped my iPod and screamed, defiantly attracting the three G's.

"Drummer Girl, what the hell's your prob–"

I cut Gabe off by yanking out my earbuds from the iPod and letting their song blast in the cluttered garage. His jaw dropped and the other two wore goofy smiles, high-fiving.

"You're on the radio, pretty boy!" I announced if it wasn't clear.

He laughed like he didn't believe it. "Oh my God! This is huge!" His eyes were wide and he grabbed me by my waist, swinging me around as we laughed...

I actually didn't feel hatred towards him right now... I was happy for him...

Maybe that wouldn't last.

* * *

**_Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own RR, or any rights to it.**

* * *

When it was 8 a.m. on the dot, I got up and ran through the halls, dancing and screaming along with some other kids in our class. We were jerking and flipping and dancing and doing some things I wasn't pretty sure was legal in the rules of dance. I ran into the Drama-English classroom and joined Audrey.

"How'd you get in here?" she asked me over the music.

"I broke in!" I told her, twirling her around. I noticed Tara was slightly dancing with Gavin... until Stacey did some kind of crazy-ass moves in between them... Weirdo. Audrey and I giggled but then stupid Moreno came on the PA, killing all our vibes and stopping the music.

"This is a place of leaning, not dancing. Anyone listening to Radio Rebel during school will be suspended. And Radio Rebel, I advise you to turn yourself in now, or your future will be Radio Silence."

"Aww. Gotta get back to Math." I told Aud, waving and skipping backwards out of the room.

**. . . .**

At lunch, Mr. Famous himself came to talk to me... Audrey made a heart with her fingers and I hissed at her, making leave. I sat on top of an empty table with my foot on it, and he sat next to me... a little too close... so I moved away a little.

"Hey." I said, feeling awkward. I was in a newborn pop's presence, now, and it didn't feel good... not at all...

"Sup, DiSentis." he replied, smirking. "I saw you running through the halls this morning. I'm surprised Moreno didn't expel your ass already." I shrugged giving a goofy grin, but then wiped it off. "So, about our song, I just wanted to run over it, 'cuz I think we're done, right?"

I shrugged again and rummaged the notebook out of my bag and into my hands. We read over the first verse and then the chorus, then moved onto the second verse and the bridge:

"All we have to work on is the melody a bit more, and the bridge, of course. Then, the harmonies..." I said, shrugging. It turned out pretty decent. But I hate the fact that it's a love song. I mean, I think we were gonna write a party song in the first place, something maybe dance-songy and preppy, but then it turned into... this. But, I'll take anything I can get. I've gotta pass, right? "So. After all that, I'm out of your hair. I guess we're both pretty happy. See you around, Guitar Dude." I got up to leave, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Well... we've gotta go over it... like... actually sing it." Gabe stuttered. Wait. Gabe stutters? His words usually just come flying right out of his mouth with no regrets. "See, you're lazy. You just wanted to leave it like this. Check your facts, Drummer Girl."

I winced and sighed. Dammit, he was right. We couldn't just leave it like this and expect ourselves to remember how it goes. "Fine. We'll go over it. But don't think I'm enjoying myself, because I'm not."

"Ha-ha. Like I cared."

I got up, grabbing my stuff and running off when the bell rang, ending lunch.

**. . . .**

The next lunch was pretty psycho. No, I mean psycho in a good way. It felt like our very own High School Musical. That's how good it felt. I heard music. Music blasting from the front of the school building. I smiled and ran out with a load of other students to see a colorful van, courtesy of Slam FM parked in front of our school, with amps on the top, showering us in music. And the one and only Cami Q, my DJ icon swung out from the van with a mic. I think I peed myself. Cami Q is a legend. Cami Q was awesome. Cami Q... was at our school! I raced to the front of the crowd to hear her loud and clear.

"Hey, hey, Lincoln Bay!" she said. "This is Cami Q coming at you live. Y'all feeling good today?" I was one of the loud people who screamed. "All right, listen up. I got a special message from my good friend, Radio Rebel." She put her arm in the van's window and "Radio Rebel" started talking, but I saw Tara back at the school with Audrey.

"This is Radio Rebel, coming at 'ya with a little lunch time surprise. Now, a lot of you guys have IMed and texted me about the powers to be taking away our music, and it feels like part of ourselves are being taken away." We booed. "That's not gonna make us better students, and you can't punish someone for relaxing during their down-time, right, Principal Moreno? You stole our music, and I'm giving it back. Text in requests. Lunch time is our time!" The music started up again and I raced to Tara, laughing.

"Oh my God, why are you so awesome?" I demanded, jumping up.

**. . . .**

As soon as I got out the bathroom, I saw Zoe talking to Stacey, Kim, and Moreno. Ugh. Not a good. Sign. Moreno wandered off and Zoe pointed me out, coming towards me. I ducked my head and started nonchalantly walking away, but I was grabbed by her and brought to Stacey. Her beady little blue eyes were staring me down. I raised my eyebrow and pursed my lips, staring right back at her.

"_What_ is this?" she demanded. She held up a paper of prom princess court or something like that. For prom king, I only saw Gabe and Gavin, which was no surprise, but for prom queen, there was Stacey... Radio Rebel? And... My jaw must've dropped low like an anvil in a cartoon.

Me...

"I don't know, you tell me." I said, crossing my arms.

Zoe hit me. "You're nominated for prom queen! How is that possible?"

"Maybe guys just find me attractive." I grinned, fluttering my eyes innocently.

"Yeah, if they were gay!" Stacey snapped, rolling her eyes. "You're going to drop out! First, it's that Radio Babble! Now, it's you! You, you stupid Drummer Girl!" I cringed and pretended I didn't just hear that. "You're going to drop out."

"Well, maybe I _want_ to be prom queen." I threatened with a smile. "Maybe I want to accept your crown, hmm, Stacey? Where's the harm in that? I'll be the first non-pop ever to win prom queen." I snickered as her face reddened.

"You're dropping out."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!" She groaned a scream and marched off, infuriated with me. Kim dumbly followed and Zoe sashayed off also, not daring to look at me. I wore a smug smile, holding myself.

Holy crap. I was nommed for prom queen.

**. . . .**

"So, you and Tara– er... Radio Rebel are nominated for prom queen." Audrey stated in disbelief as we drove in her car to Slam Studios. Apparently, yes, Tara/Rebel was a prom court princess, too. But all hell would break loose if she accepted that crown. She would probably be expelled. But hey, there's the chance that Gavin might win, so they could've had the first dance together! Aww! But, erm... I'm nominated for queen... and God-forbid I win, but if I do... and Gavin loses... that means that Gabe'll be king... and we'll be dancing... together... touching... standing close to each other...

Gross.

"Yup. I'm pretty sure some idiot rigged the voting, because why would anyone vote for me?" I asked, laying in the backseat.

"Let me see. You're beautiful, you're funny, and you're a piece of work."

"Check, check, and check. Still. Why? Unlike Tara, I'm not the leader of the music revolution."

"I-I wouldn't call it a revolution..." Tara said, looking out the window.

"So, how are things going with Mr. Popularity?" Audrey asked me, digging at Gabe. I groaned in response. "That bad?"

"Well... not exactly... he's... being a little nicer... and we've _almost_ finished the song, we've just gotta go over it with vocals and stuff... I just hope all this time together is worth it, because dammit, I can't stand it! I better get at least a B!" I complained, tossing a drumstick in the air and catching it. I tapped the seats again and sat up as we reached Slam.

Weirdly, Tara suggested that we park in some distant place, way~ far away from Slam itself. We had to put on trench coats and wigs as we snuck inside, then we deserted them and walked into Rebel's recording booth, where it was crazy cool. I felt like I was in heaven as I sat myself down in a lounge chair, putting my hands behind my head and relaxing.

"Is this the famous Audrey Sharmah?" a voice asked. It was Cami Q. I jumped up and straightened myself out. "And the feisty Katrina DiSentis?" My mouth fell open as I stared at Tara.

"She likes to be called Kat." Tara corrected, smiling.

"Yes, it is, in the flesh! You can call me anything you like!" I announced, drawing my arms out to let everyone behold my awesomeness. The door opened and in walked Tara's stepdad, Rob I think his name was.

"Could you girls excuse us for a moment?" he questioned. We all fled out the room, shutting the door behind us. Cami turned to us, smiling.

"Do you guys want a quick tour?" she asked.

"Um, yeah!" I shouted, pounding my fists up in the air.

* * *

_**Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Radio Rebel. :(**

* * *

"A lot of you... wanna know who I am. I get, that," Tara said, speaking into the mic from her area. Audrey, Cami, and I were in the littler room, "maybe it would be easier if you could see my face... but that's the thing. Guys, it's not about me. It's about you. So, you don't need to know my name. You wanna know who I am? I'm somebody who's tired of being afraid! I know who it can hold you back. So, say it loud, just say what you're afraid of. Call in. I dare you."

I guess Tara's mini-speech flopped, 'cause there were no call-ins. Then, I looked down when Cami nudged me. I looked down at her laptop, excited to see all the green lights flashing.

"I guess everyone's too afraid to say what they're afraid of... Maybe this song will inspire you."

I knocked on the window, getting Tara's attention. "Lines one through twenty!" I said.

A bunch of random calls went in, like Larry and Barry for example... those two are hilarious though. Hands down. But at the end... there was Gavin. Which caught us by surprise. He said, and I quote, "I'm afraid of doing my own thing."

"I was too." Tara said.

"Was? So, what changed?" he pondered.

"I guess I started doing the show, and I realized you're not as alone as you feel. If you can remember that, it would be easier to take a risk. Do your own thing." she suggested. I gave her a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, thanks." He hung up and I squealed.

"We're gonna take some more calls in a minute. In the meantime, you guys are seriously gonna dig this next song." She played it and stood up, turning to leave. Aud and I came out the little room and into the big room, taking off our borrowed headsets.

"Hey, where are you going?" Audrey asked.

"Just somewhere to do... something." She left. She's so vague!

"I'm afraid of hyenas!" Audrey suddenly shouted, scaring me. She sighed with relief and looked over at me. "What are you afraid of?"

I humph'ed and rolled my eyes, putting my hands on my hips. "Umm... I guess you could say that... I'm afraid of... nothing! Kat the Fearless!" I joked, zooming around the room like Superman. She stepped in front of, leaning her head in and staring at me seriously. I groaned. "Okay. I'm afraid of... letting people walk over me."

She didn't look convinced. "You?"

I nodded. "That's why I'm so rough and stuff. Remember in middle school with kids used to make fun of me? Well, not anymore... in that way at least."

I was sort of lying to her... I guess... after all the time I've spent with Gabe... I was getting to know him and like him... The ego-thing was truly an act. If you stripped him down of all that, you found a guy, scared of being himself and pulling unbelievable stunts to get attention. He was like a sad little puppy. And I guess I felt sorry for him... He wasn't annoying, really. Just... lost, I guess. And maybe I liked him like that.

Just. As. Friends.

**. . . .**

The next day, I was in the middle of music class, talking to Gabe about our song. We decided to go acoustic on it, and we went over it at his house last night. Even his mom, who I hadn't seen in a long time in-person, said we sounded good. No way was I going to agree with her out loud, so I just nodded and continued to strum the guitar. What? I don't just play drums, you know!

So, then we were interrupted by Spazz Moreno on the PA.

"Attention, students. There's been some controversy about the identity of Radio Rebel, and there is nothing more distracting that controversy. Now, I gave her the chance to do the right thing and turn herself in. But she chose to hid, avoiding the consequences of her insubordination. Well, she can't hide forever, which is why until Radio Rebel's identity is revealed... I'm canceling the prom. For _everyone_." She laughed evilly. "Now do you think there's favoritism at Lincoln Bay?"

The class was outraged. I was one of them. I was one of the few that stood up.

"Crap, but I was nominated for prom queen!" I shouted, crossing my arms. Gabe looked at me strangely. "Not like I cared... or anything."

**. . . .**

After school, everyone liked the idea of going to Slam FM to protest outside. Almost the whole senior class was there, holding up colorfully hateful signs, bashing Rebel. And it was all thanks to Stacey. Oh yay. Tara, Audrey, and I stood outside, trying to blend in with the crowd, holding up protest sings they gave out. This was screwed. Tara couldn't get in, meaning she couldn't do the show without being noticed. And Lord knows that if Stacey DeBane found out that Tara was Radio Rebel, she would lose it, blow up, come back to life, and then murder the poor redhead. And even though I'd know that, we couldn't let it happen... aww. But of course I wouldn't want Tara dead!

"How are we gonna get in there?" Tara asked in thought.

"I would offer to create a diversion, but I'm afraid this crowd would gnaw my head off in the process." I said, shrugging. This was bad. Really, really bad. Yeah, prom was cancelled, but people! There are other proms in Seattle! You could sneak into one and get out before anyone notices you!

Just then, a nosey camera crew came onto the scene and walked up to Tara.

"Who do you blame for your prom being cancelled?" the newswoman asked, holding the mic at her.

"Look," Audrey said, "everybody! It's Radio Rebel!" Cami Q, disguised in her blue hoodie, trotted away from the building, and the crowd of idiots ran after her, probably going to stomp on her like a herd of elephants. I was about to go help her like the loyal fan I was, but Tara and Audrey latched onto my arms. That gave us a chance to run into Slam.

But I never got to know if Cami survived!

**. . . .**

"Hi out there in Radioland. A lot's happened since we last hung out, huh?" Tara said through the silence in the RR booth. "Let me know what you guys think. Call me, text me, scrawl on my wall. Don't be shy."

There were some nice calls, you know from kids _not_ from our school, but among those who did attend Lincoln Bay, they were furious and were determined to bring Tara down with their prom. I covered my ears, not wanting to hear what was going on. Audrey shook me to listen at one point. The call was from Gavin, yet again... but even he was disappointed in Tara–er, Radio Rebel.

"I've always liked you, Radio Rebel," he started, "your playlists truly rock but..."

"Go ahead. Let it out." Tara insisted, closing her eyes.

"It's just... there's a girl I was really hoping to impress that night."

"Stacey." Audrey whispered to me, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry about that." Tara told him.

"Yeah. Me too." He hung up. Dirty bastard.

"Wow. Guess you guys are pretty upset. Well, I'll just play some music..." She let a track play. "This one's for you guys. Thanks for being honest with me... and I'm really sorry I let 'ya down." I got up from my chair just as Rob and Cami came in the big main room.

"They're just angry," he told her, "they'll come around. It doesn't take away from all the good things you've done as Radio Rebel."

"Did you hear them? They hate me. I ruined their prom. I feel horrible!" Tara said.

"You didn't ruin it; that principal did." Cami assured her.

"I mean, I knew she was angry, but I didn't think she'd do something like this." Tara went on, getting up from her little DJ chair.

"Man, that Moreno's such a backwards-thinker." Tara looked like she just found the cure of cancer.

"Backwards... that's brilliant."

"Am I missing something?" I asked, looking around the room. "Or is everyone as confused as I am?"

"Same." Audrey agreed.

Tara walked closer to us. "Backwards... backwards." she said creepily.

Okay... now I was scared...

**. . . .**

"Did someone order the Lavidi Sub-tacular?"

That's right. We called the professionals. The Dancing Sandwich. This guy was gonna help us get out of the building, because Stacey was still leading her army of angry prom-goers outside Slam. I was the only one among the three of us who knew the real identity of Sandwich Guy. It was Gavin. Which meant Gavin finally realized that Tara was Radio Rebel. I wouldn't tell her though. I wanted it to be a surprise later on, maybe. We were behind the Slam's reception desk as Gavin held the sandwich that Tara fake-ordered, (Audrey and I real-ordered).

"Hi, could you do us a favor?" Tara pleaded.

"You want... extra marinara?" he asked.

"Aud, that would be epic." I told her as she nodded.

"Audrey! Kat!" Tara advised us.

"And focusing... I am the hyena." Audrey said, drawing her wide-spread fingers at Gavin, trying to resemble the hyena.

"You see those girls out there?" Tara asked, gesturing to the crowd. "We need to get out of here without any of them seeing us."

"You can count on me." Gavin whispered. I winked at him real slow-like. I couldn't tell if he winked back, but he did go outside and cause a distraction, disrupting the protest and letting us run out Slam without being noticed and piling into Audrey's car.

**. . . .**

"Good morning, Lincoln Bay High School!" a voice from the PA said the next morning. OMG, Cami! "This is Cami Q from Slam FM, bringing you a special message from..." There was a switch in voices. "Radio Rebel here. Now, you guys really unleashed your fury about the prom drama, and I want you to know that you've been totally heard. Canceling prom was monumentally unfair, but blaming Moreno isn't going to solve anything. I wanna do something about it, and so does Slam. Which is why we're giving you what you want... Your prom back!" The class cheered victoriously. "Slam FM is throwing its first-ever Morp. That's prom spelled backwards, because we're turning prom upside down. Tickets are free, and everyone is invited, so don't worry about finding a date, or spending your college savings on a dress or a tux or a limo. Just come as you are, because that's the way we like you!"

I was giddy with glee. Tara's brilliance had restored peace in the school, and I was still in the running for prom–Morp queen. I like the sound of that way better. And... I kind of had just the slightest idea of who I might wanna ask out.

* * *

_**Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't have any rights towards Radio Rebel.**

* * *

"Hey, George!" I called after class to the G. It was the end of the day, and oh boy, I was pooped. "Wanna go to Morp with me?"

"Sure." he said, shrugging.

"Alright! Pick me up at six?" He nodded, winking. "Thanks!" I went in my locker when to pack to go home when I saw it.

Stacey's cold, blue eyes staring at me again from across the hall. I looked back to make sure that there was no one else. Yup. Just me. I slammed my door shut and let her march up to me in her high heels. This should be fun. This should be really fun. I mean, it's Stacey we're talking about. She talks to me more than my own sister does at school... even though most of the talking is made-up of sasses and insults. I wore a closed-lipped smile as she made it in front of me.

"You. Drummer Girl. I thought I told you to bail on prom– Morp queen?" she asked, folding her arms and shifting to the left.

"Well, just like I told you, maybe I want to be Morp queen. Ha! Didn't expect me to say that, eh? Well, I did." I began to walk away, but she pushed me, making me bounce back. I sighed.

"This is me, warning you. You better drop out of the competition," she said firmly, "or else, we're going to have a big problem if possibly, god-forbid you win. Got it?" She gave a smug smile.

My smile, however, transformed into a full-fledged grin. "Just remember this, then, sweet Stacey. I may be shorter than you... but I still have enough power in my fists to beat your _ass_." Emphasis on the word 'ass.' "Got it?" I turned to walk away, but then swung back. "Ooh, and see you at the party tonight!"

I heard her scowl as I dashed off.

**. . . . **

At the party, which surprisingly everyone was invited to, Audrey and I waited on one of the couches in the living room of Stacey's gigantic-ass house/mansion, waiting for Tara to show up. She had a plan I guess, since Radio Rebel was supposed to be on the air at seven, and that the party was through six to eleven or so. I was kind of worried for her. But I was sure she'd figure it out somehow; I had faith in her.

She came by, squeezing in between Aud and me, with Stacey intently staring at her from her balcony. Damn thing should've broke and sent her tumbling down for being so up in everyone's business.

As soon as seven o' clock struck, the radio said:

"This is Radio Rebel, comin' at 'ya live from Slam Fm," Radio Rebel said, "Tonight is all about you. Lines are open. You know the number." I faced Audrey, who was just as confused as I was. Two places at the same time... either Tara figured out how to clone herself or someone was taking over for her over at Slam.

"I'm calling into the show!" Stacey announced, as if it wasn't obvious enough for her to whip out her cell.

Audrey asked, "How are you here and there?"

Tara shrugged in an_ I don't know but I do know_ fashion.

"You're on with Radio Rebel." "Rebel" said on the radio, surprisingly taking Stacey's call.

"Do you know that you're a hypocrite?" Stacey demanded. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Hi, what's your name, caller?"

"Save it!" she snapped. "You say you're all about the people, but Morp is all about you. Now, you get to lobby for Morp Queen votes on the radio every night. Not fair! The other Morp Queen-nominee should get some air time. Meaning me!"

"I should get some, too, then!" I said, just to annoy her.

"I totally hear you." Rebel replied.

"You hear me?" Stacey questioned skeptically. "I don't think you do. I think you're using subliminal brainwashing to get people to vote for you. So, I'm gonna take this opportunity to ask the school to vote for me: Stacey from Morp Queen."

"Hi, what's your name, caller?" Rebel asked again. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Tara, who looked nervous.

"You already asked me that!"

"Thanks for calling."

"I'm done with you! Sorry, but we can't call be all winners, and I'm gonna win, despite the fact that I don't have an entire radio show campaigning for me, which really makes me the underdog." I noticed that Tara had suddenly disappeared. I scooted back next to Audrey. Stacey peered down at us to see that. A devious smile danced across her lips when she said, "Why so quiet? Does the truth hurt?"

"Come on, Tara." I whispered, crossing my fingers.

"You wanna know the truth?" a non-recorded Radio Rebel voice asked her through the radio.

"Stop hogging the bathroom!" someone else said.

"What was that?" beamed Stacey, walking from the balcony.

"I, uh... knocked over my chair," Tara supplied, "because I wanted to get closer to the mic, so that you could hear me clearly."

"Oh, I can hear you clearly. I can hear you _very_ clearly. I can hear you so clearly Radio Rebel that we could be in the same building!" Stacey's voice said from the radio. She had vanished into the house.

"Same building? What are you crazy? Are you here at Slam, Stacey? I don't see you or maybe you're hiding somewhere." A few seconds later, she said, "I'm just a bit worried about you, Stacey, I'm afraid that if I beat you out for Morp Queen your fragile ego won't be able to survive." We started laughing in the living room. I held my stomach. So true. So true.

"Can you hand me my jacket?" someone asked.

"What was that?" Stacey follow-up asked.

"I'm sorry what?" Tara replied as an answer.

"Who was that?"

"That was my sound guy, we just got a brand new demo which they called, 'My Jacket.' We could play it for you."

"I have a better idea! Why don't you come forward and stop hiding like a coward?"

"Would a coward be afraid to go against you for Morp Queen? 'Cause I'm not. I'll see you there and you'll see that I'm not afraid of anything. Thanks for calling." Tara ended the call on her. Audrey and I looked at each other and giggled.

Epic.

**. . . .**

The G's were setting up on stage in the backyard. I was standing by it when Gabe tapped my shoulder. I faced him, finishing my drink and gave him a puzzled look. He rolled his eyes. Why was he talking to me? I was getting the vibe that he didn't want to be seen in public with me, you know, with his new "rocker" status and everything.

"I need a favor." he requested.

"Why would I want to do anything for you?" I asked, putting my had on my hip.

"Look," He pulled me away from everyone, "Garrett got sick. He cancelled. I need a drummer."

"And I need money." I hinted, not so subtly. I stretched out my hand.

"Come on, I know you have a heart of gold _somewhere_ in there." He pointed at my chest and I slapped his hand away. "Do it for the sake of music; not for me." I never really noticed that his eyes were like a greenish-hazel. Not brown. They were pretty–er... what the hell? "Please, Kitty-Kat?"

I scowled and took the drumsticks he offered me. "I better be getting paid for this."

"You've heard us practice, right? You know our song 'We So Fly'?"

"Yes, and I know that you suck at grammar, telling from the title."

"Okay, good. Let's hit it, DiSentis."

**. . . .**

I can't believe I was doing this. I hate this. But then again... I kinda like getting to finally play for everyone–a live crowd. Gabe winked at me, going up to the mic, and I rolled my eyes, turning my head away. I saw that Tara, Audrey, Larry, and Barry were looking straight at me, laughing and dumbfounded. I smiled and flicked my hand away. I'd probably get endless taunting as soon as I stepped down from here.

"We're the G's, and this is 'We So Fly.'" Gabe announced. That was the cue for the instruments to start. I clicked my drumsticks together in a "One, two, three" kind of way then started playing. Everyone got hype.

I didn't dare to look up. I just kept playing and playing, letting the recognition of the song flow through my head. I closed my eyes and drifted off. I imagined what my dad would say if he saw me playing here. He'd probably be happy and ask me 'Who's your friend?' And I'd be like, 'He's not my friend; I don't like him.' He'd be like, 'Yeah, you do, Sweetpea, I can tell you're lying. Talk to him.' I'd be like, 'Dad, are you mental? He doesn't like me!'

I-I think I do like Gabe. Like I said before, he's something else under the leather jacket and jackass attitude. He's actually pretty sweet, and funny, and caring, and actually _respectable. _I looked up and saw him playing his guitar, standing by the mic with Gavin. He actually looked hot... And the words didn't come out with poison and distaste anymore. I heard him wrap up the song, so I quit playing. He grinned at me when the crowd burst with cheers. I sat up from the stool I was sitting on and left the stage.

**. . . .**

It was getting pretty late. My mom hadn't called and I was getting dirty looks from Zoe; probably because I played with the G's earlier, and she probably overreacted and said that she was so embarrassed that everyone knew her little sister played with the most popular (only) band in school. I didn't mind; it was pretty fun. I wasn't the Drummer Girl at that moment. I was apart of something. Something wild and exciting. It put me in a good mood. And that mood sort of lifted up a little when Gabe came toward me out of nowhere. He smiled again.

"You went a bit hard," he commented, "but you were good."

I rolled my eyes. "Good? Just good?"

"Yup."

"Well you were pitchy." I teased, turning to walk home. I had already said bye to my friends and Zoe was spending the night at Stacey's. "Later, I'm going home."

He touched my arm to stop me. "Want me to drive you? I have to take all the equipment home anyway."

I sighed and nodded, up for it. No way was I staggering home in the streets. I was a little on the drunk side from sneaking a beer or two. "Fine."

**. . . .**

The ride home was smooth. Gabe had dropped all the others home and we were coming to a stop on our street. I unbuckled my seatbelt and peeled out of the passenger's seat, opening the door and hopping out. I shut the door and was about to walk straight inside, but then I turned back and felt kind of sorry for Gabe, carrying all the heavy equipment back inside. I breathed and offered up my help. He nodded reluctantly, without a question, and we hoisted everything into his garage, one by one. I was kind of hoping to get paid for this, both carrying equipment and saving his show, but we'd see how this would go.

After all of that was done, I let myself into my house and turned on the lights. Mom wasn't home, and reality was finally put back into place.

"You all right?" Gabe asked, seeing my face. I didn't know if I looked disappointed or what, but I just shook my head, shrugging. I yawned. "The least I can do is make sure you make it to your room without collapsing."

I nodded, dazed, and started up the stairs. I almost fell twice, but I successfully made it up the stairs with his assistance. I sprawled myself out on my bed and before he left, I called out, "Wait. Let's run over the song... just for kicks and giggles."

He chuckled and came back in the room. I brought out my notepad and I sang the second verse:

"_I miss what we had_

_Could it really have been so bad?_

_And I just can't let it go_

_I just feel too damn cold_

_I can't even deny it_

_The feel is so right and_

_My cannot beat anymore~_

_'Cause oh, I cannot live anymore_

_Without you, my head's kind of sore_

_My arm have no one to love_

_My lips have no one's to touch_

_'Cause you, you're just too much to bare_

_I just want you right there_

_By me, so brightly, ever so quietly, so I can see_

_What I'm missing here~_"

The bridge was up next, but I drifted away, hitting the bed again. Gabe was next to me, peering at me. As my eyes closed, I felt his lips on mine. I accepted the kiss, pushing into it further, allowing him to come up on me. His hands held my waist firmly as I toppled on him, grasping a moan from my throat. His lips moved from mine to my neck and I clutched onto the sheets, the cloth feeling soft and comfortable in my fists.

I slipped off my top and went back to kissing him, cupping his cheek in my hand. By the time it was one a.m., our clothes were in a small pool by my door, our limbs were tangled, my hair was by his face, our fingers were intertwined, my chest was easing against his, and I just paraphrased what just happened into one thing:

We just had sex. And I loved every minute of it.

* * *

**_Kisses! TwistedTelepath_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, guys! News! Uh... DG is going on a three-week break. Semi-full information about it on my profile. Sorry! :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Radio Rebel.**

* * *

The early morning peeped through my blinds. My hand was curled on Gabe's chest, admiring it. His arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. And I didn't have to be drunk for everything to sink in. I _did _enjoy his company. I _did _like him. I didn't know I liked him _this _much, but I guess it's what happens after a stressful day at school and a crazy party. I had nothing else to worry about. Mom always came in the afternoon. Zoe was probably doing her hair at Stacey's right about now. There were no worries about being pregnant in my mind.

The congregation of rousing feelings buzzed through me, refusing to be settled and tamed. I could daze off to last night.

His fingertips felt alien to my skin, but the warmth kept my body's temperature stable. He had my name on his breath. I could remember raking my fingers through his thick head of hair, the soft strands tickled my hand. His body pressed against mine, feeling like it belonged there. His lips... oh, his lips were like feathers against mine - soft, smooth, and comfortable. I never had such a beautiful experience. Everything felt right, and a few weeks ago, I wouldn't have felt like that, but things had changed and I had a new perspective of him.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered. The hair at the back of my neck rose when the word "beautiful" slipped out of his mouth.

"Good morning." I replied back, looking up at him. His warm and soft chest pressed against mine, and his hand rested on my lower back. I felt his lips kiss my collarbone, and another explicit moan came from me, my eyes shutting and my head drawing back. "How was your night?" I questioned, my voice trembling and high-pitched from how wildly seductive he was being.

"Pretty damn good." he said, continuing to kiss my body. He worked his way down to my stomach then came back up to my face, gracing my skin with his lips. "And yours?" I giggled lightly, tracing my fingers on his chest. "Was I good?"

"You were _amazing._" I breathed, my head dropping back on my pillow. "I mean, it was my first time, but it couldn't get any better than that." He smiled, pleased, and ran his fingers through my hair. I was about to beg him to go another round, but my alarm clock stopped me. If we didn't get a move on, we'd be late for school. "Let's getted dressed."

He slid out of the sheets, standing up, giving me a perfect view of his body. I felt my cheeks burn red and I giggled, still feeling like this whole thing was a dream.

**. . . .**

At school, I actually made it there on-time. And I was happy; that hadn't happened in a long, _long _time. I was never happy going to school, but there was something about today that felt so right. I mean, everything was usual, thought. Moreno had her eyes on me, Zoe wouldn't talk to me, and Stacey was out to eliminate me so that she had better chances at becoming Morp queen, but hey, I didn't get into any trouble! I was good today, not the usual pissed-off Kat, but a nice, fuzzy Kat.

But then I felt anxiety when I was called to meet up with Mr. Forbes after lunch.

I entered his classroom with caution and found him handling a latte while marking papers. He looked up at me, and he was actually _happy. _I guess happiness was a first today at Lincoln Bay.

"Miss DeSentis, come have a seat." he told me, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. I nervously sat there, crossing my legs. Had someone reported me? Well, wouldn't I know what I did? I hadn't done anything destructive lately. No one had gone home crying because of me this week. I was totally good this week, what could he want? "I wanted to check up how your alliance with Mr. LaViolet is going."

A sigh of relief escaped me. I smiled, nodding. "It's... not bad. We just have to touch up the song, and then we'll be ready to present after Morp. Why? Did he say anything bad?"

"No, no, I still have to check on him. It's just that you've seemed so... _at peace _with him lately. I could organize individual grades if you'd like." Mr. Forbes said, sipping his latte, smiling.

"It's cool. I guess he's not so bad," I admitted, shrugging. The bell rang. I got up. "I... I gotta go. I promised my friends I'd come to watch their drama performances, and I know some of them would kill me if I wasn't there on-time." And by 'some of them,' I meant Audrey.

"See you in class next period, then." Mr. Forbes waved me away and I grabbed my bag, running out the room.

**. . . .**

I found myself going down the wrong hallway when I ended up backstage instead of facing the stage. But I was here on-time, so Audrey couldn't kill me, maybe chastise me. I got out my phone and started texting Audrey, but my attention switched from my smartphone to up when I noticed Gabe ganging up on Gavin along with George and Garrett.

"Dude, ready to rock out with the drama dorks?" Gabe chuckled, the other two G guys laughing with him. I rolled my eyes, squinting.

"That's funny," Gavin said with a straight face. "Have you guys seen Tara? She's late." But Tara, Gavin, and Stacey were going on next. That didn't make any sense. And it wasn't like sweet little Tara to be late for anything. Weird...

"Move on already! Pay attention to Stacey!" I tilted my head, quietly moving closer to easedrop.

"You're turning into a real jerk. You know that, don't you?"

"Me?" Gavin nodded. "You're the one who needs to get his priorites straight."

"Or what? You're gonna kick me outta the band?"

"Is that what you want?" Gabe asked him. He must've been bipolar. This morning he was so happy when he was with me. It meant so much to him. What could change his emotions so quickly?

"What I want is for you to drop this whole rockstar act and just try _try_ to be a normal person,"

"Okay, I'm the front man of this band. This rockstar act is what put us on map," Gabe countered, "and if you don't wanna be part of that then that's fine with us." Goddamn, the other two were just posers, like speak up for yourselves! I'd have to rethink going to Morp with George.

"What happened to G's for life?" Gavin questioned.

"Yeah, ask yourself that. Enjoy your solo career, Gavin." Gabe started to walk off.

"Tell Kat I said hi, would you?" This made Gabe turn around. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "It must be fun using her to do your work. I'm telling her today."

"Leave Kat out of this. I can't help it if she likes what she's working with."

I gasped silently, letting anger come into me. I came out of the shadows and marched up to him. I struck him across the face, feeling so used and dirty. A guy was using me up, making me think he liked me just for a grade. Hell, he had _sex _with me just for a grade! I screamed, "You fake fuck!"

"Kat, it's not what you think!"

"It's exactly what I think! You're a despicable, disgusting douchebag! Ugh!" I shoved him away from me, and held myself, regretting everything. I was wasted. I was nothing to him! Just a pawn. This dirty feeling all over me replaced all the euphoria I felt this morning. His hand touched me but I brushed it off and threw a right hook in his face. He staggered back, holding his nose which was bleeding. "Don't touch me! I don't care if I get points off my grade for working alone, you're _not _using _my _song to get credit!"

"Yeah, because you need it way more than me." he chuckled. I was about to go at him again, if it weren't for Gavin holding me back.

George and Garrett helped Gabe up. "And you, you can forget going to Morp!" I yelled at George. "I don't deal with followers!"

The three of them left and Gavin put me down. I didn't know what to think of myself any more. It was nasty, and it was my fault for letting my guard down. Once a prick, always a prick.

"Are you okay?" Gavin asked me.

I shook my head, tears unwillingly falling down from my eyes. "Just... good luck with your project, okay?" I wiped my eyes and went off.

* * *

_**Kisses! ~TwistedTelepath**_


End file.
